baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Potion Shop
|north = |east = |south = |west = |exit_1_to = |code = AR1115 |area_icon = AR0809 BG1EE.png |caption3 = }} Though other stores in Baldur's Gate sell potions as well – not so many in the Enhanced Edition –, the Potion Shop in the southwestern part of the city is a General Store specialized in them, open twenty-four-seven. Background The shelves in this shop lack exhibits, as the shop itself lacks customers. Whether the odd murkiness of some of the potions the storekeep sells is the reason for the latter, remains unclear. The doors of the store are open all day and night. Any shoplifting attempt will be persecuted by the Flaming Fist. Layout The Potion Shop is a single-floor building with a single door that opens into the northeastern shadows of southeast Baldur's Gate. Generic store furniture – such as shelves and tables – divide the single room, break line of sight and create small sections. The storekeep awaits his customers near the door. Involvement As its name suggests, this building is a shop where one can buy potions – and only potions –, among them some murky ones. Prices are average, also for selling items here – with a wider range of them being accepted, including jewelry and accessories; see below for a detailed list of what can be divested at a depreciation rate of ten percent. The service of identification for any magical item is also offered, though for a higher-than-usual rate of one hundred twenty gp. Rogues can try to steal from the shop, with a skill of fifteen usually being sufficient; if that fails, a Flaming Fist Enforcer with two comrades will try to arrest the thieves. Buy and Sell : The Potion Shop's stock as listed below may differ in the original Baldur's Gate, depending on which other stores in the city have been visited before Encounters *Storekeep – all day and night *Flaming Fist Enforcers – if shoplifting goes awry Notable loot Except for the potions that can be stolen from the shop, there's nothing here to loot. Notes *In addition to the Potion Shop storekeep's dialogue, this store is referenced by several other dialogue files (see the note below and the bugs). Among them is SHOP09.dlg, a dialogue file that itself is not referenced by any character, nor does a creature file with this code exist. * Another storekeep, SHOP05.cre, would share his stock with the Potion Shop in the original Baldur's Gate, would his creature file have been placed. In the Enhanced Edition, he has found a job and now sells ranged weapons and ammunition at the back of this shop. Cut content For archiving purposes, the above mentioned dialogue: *"It is good to see someone with coins to spend, especially in these troubling times. No doubt you are part of an adventuring group? Who else would have wealth to spare when commerce is so slow?" *#"The source of my good fortune is none of your concern. Just show me your goods and I shall be on my way." *#"You are a bit too interested in my personal business for my liking. I shall go elsewhere for my shopping needs." Bugs * Due to this store's file being falsely referenced in the dialogue files of storekeeps from another three stores (see also the notes), the Potion Shop's stock is shared between all four of them; "share stock" means, what is bought at one of the four stores cannot be bought anymore at the other three and what is sold at any of them can be found again in the others' stock. Specifically, these are the General Store next to the Merchants' League, further down the map, and Well-Adjusted Al's General Store and the Shop in southeast Baldur's Gate. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition – all stores have separate stocks. See also *General Store Category:Better image needed Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs